Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3X Memories of Dark Soul
by megagirlZX
Summary: A new group of evil arrives and attacks all of the groups of Pretty Cure and a mysterious new student. Some Cameo appearences from Bleach and others!


As calm fall breeze swept by the Verone Junior High, Nagisa was dashing to school worrying that she might be late for class again.

As Nagisa approaches the school gate, she noticed Shiho, Rina, Hikari and Honoka waiting at the front gate.

Honoka turned and yelled, "Good morning Nagisa!" Nagisa replied "Good morning Honoka!"

All of a sudden, they heard a scream from above them, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why in the world would the guys from the guild dare me to jump off a plane! Even on my first day of returning to class after a full century of doing something else like recently being promoted to head captain after beating S.G. Yamamoto in a battle that we agreed on. I have also joined the Hunter's Guild after running into them and assisting them in a couple quests that they needed helped on. All this while reviewing all of the ninja techniques that I learned or forgotten or just some new moves with and trying to control my demon abilities the help of the captains and lieutenants of squad 11 and 12."

Using my Captain Vest that I folded in my bag, I took it out and glided in downward spirals. Once I landed, everyone stared at me. "Oh my god…. Looks like everyone saw me do that, now I will have to replace your memories of seeing that with my smoke bomb filled with a gas that can overwrite this with a random set."

As I threw it at the ground, I had a feeling that some people might have repelled its effect because of having magical abilities themselves or high spiritual pressure or both.

The school bell ring after the cloud of smoke disappeared; all of the students rushed to their classroom and I already found out that I will be in the Sakura class since I met the principal the day before to discuss which class should I be in and I chose Sakura because of there are certain students at that class that I could become friends with after secretly sneaking into the files of all of the students.

When I arrived to the classroom and noticed that I am the first one to be here, I greeted the teacher, "Good morning Yoshimi-sensei. My name is Shiro Fira and I am a new student of your class."

"Good morning Shiro-san and I heard the principal that you will be coming to this class this morning," she replied calmly.

"I have a small request, can you call me X since that is what most people called me back at my place and work and I am not exactly comfortable with people calling me Shiro-san, and which deck is empty?" I asked nervously.

Yoshimi-sensei replied, "Okay then X-san, you can sit beside Yukishiro-san at the back in the second row."

When class started…

Yoshimi-sensei announced, "Before we start class, I would like to introduce a new student. X-san, please come to the front of the classroom."

"Okay!" I happily replied and went up to the front.

"X-san, could please you write your name on the board and do a self-introduction."

I wrote my name. Then I started my introduction.

"My name is Shiro Fira, I like sports, own a chained kusarigama, a zanpakuto and other types of weapons that may surprise you. Most people back at my place tend to forget my name and calls me X for a couple reasons that can't be explained but can be showed later. Nice to meet you all and does anybody have any questions?"

One person raised her hand. "What is your question?"

She asked, "I have two questions actually. Why do you have weapons and what do you do afterschool?"

"To answer your first question, it is for self-defense training and I actually had them when I was very young; to answer your other question, I just do my homework, files some private reports and sometimes go out and patrol a certain area at night for a couple hours," I replied.

**At lunch…..**

Nagisa said gleefully "Itadakimasu!" and when I turned, she already finished her lunch.

I thought "_Wow that was really fast!_"

I saw Honoka and asked her, "Yukishiro-san, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Honoka answered.

"What do you usually do during lunch time?" I asked.

She replied, "Well, I usually attend the science club meeting. What do you usually do Shiro-san?"

I replied back, "Usually at this time I would polish and repair my kusarigama and zanpakuto and I sometime would battle another Captain in the Court Squads just for fun."

"That is very interesting. Would you like me to introduce some other friends of mine?" Honoka asked.

"Okay," I nervously replied

Honoka guided me to where Nagisa, Shiho and Rina are.

"Hi Nagisa, Kabuta-san, and Takashimizu-san, how are you girls!" Honoka greeted.

"Hi Honoka, we are fine," they replied.

"What brings you here Honoka?" Nagisa asked.

Honoka replied "I want to introduce you to Shiro-san. Shiro-san, these are Misumi Nagisa, Kabuta Shiho, and Takashimizu Rina."

I said to them, "Nice to meet you all."

They replied, "Nice to meet you too."

_"I wonder how would this turn out for the rest of the day?"_ I wondered.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**Finally the first chapter is complete next chapter is going to have a fight scene but I am sort of stuck on choosing an item to be possessed by evil. If you have any idea for an item to be used just leave it in the review OR just leave PM for me.**


End file.
